A variety of constraints may exist on a particular electronic device. For example, the circuitry of the electronic device may be required to operate within a certain temperature range or otherwise risk the possibility of improper operation or damage. As another example, the electronic device may need to comply with certain electromagnetic interference (EMI) requirements.
More recently, attention has been paid to developing and imposing various security standards. Examples of such standards include the Federal Information Processing Standards (FIPS) which relate to cryptographic modules used in security systems which protect unclassified information within information technology (IT) systems.